


The Dream

by Starline148



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: A little in the end because I can't avoid, Boy in live, GenSaku, Hurt/Comfort, I love GenSaku too, KDFD, Kisses, Light Mention Of Past Abuse, Light mention of past violence and manipulation, Light mentions of sex (aren't really so important but just in case, M/M, Mention of alternative/parallel universes, Not sure about what else to warn, Teikoku characters in the end, The characters are +18 then, mention of past lives, mention of reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starline148/pseuds/Starline148
Summary: After leaving Inazuma Japan because of an injury, Fudou Akio didn't expect to meet any of his teammates again, maybe that is the reason he is so surprised when one rainy afternoon he meets an also surprised  Kidou Yuuto in the street. Moved by an overwhelming force Fudou invites Kidou to a drink. As they'll spent time together they'll start to realize how both are connected in a way they couldn't imagine. A repetitive dream, a silent number and a dark past.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story as part of the Ina11BigBang activity, it was something I had in mind for a long time and I hope you'll like it!   
> If you do, I'd love to hear about what you think of the story. I love reading the comments. I've been pretty inactive here but I'm trying my best to put everything on date and continue.
> 
> Again, I hope you'll like it!

_ Darkness. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Wherever I look, I only see darkness, I feel an awe rising in my chest that shakes me fiercely and the vertigo of someone falling into the void. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ My limbs are heavy, as if they were made of lead, I would like to reach out my arm, I would like to ask for help; but I can not. My body does not move no matter how much I fight and my voice does not come out of my throat no matter how much I scream. _

_  
_ _ Hopelessness begins to engulf me in its bosom, I can do nothing to avoid it, the more I resist the faster it consumes me. I close my eyes surrendering to the inevitable.  _

_ And then ... _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I hear it. A voice that calls me; but there are interferences, like a badly tuned radio. _

_ Suddenly a huge screen appears above me, incessant gray streaks. After a long time, a blinking blood-red number appears. Pulsatile, alive. It repeats itself constantly, covering the entire screen, and when it ends ... _

_ The light blinds me, an open door where the screen used to be, allows me to blurry discern a boy in a sky blue and white soccer uniform, with number 14 drawn on his back just before a red cap covers it. He turns to me, I can't properly see his face but I know he's smiling at me. He reaches for me through the open door. _

_ I stretch out my own arm and his hand closes tightly and warmly over mine. At that very moment the light that is projected from the opening absorbs me next to him.  _

_ I find myself in a swirl of images and colors. Scenes with people that I do not know or hardly know, games that I have never played, techniques that I have never learned and places that I have never visited. A feeling of heartbreaking nostalgia begins to grow inside me. Tears flow uncontrollably. He turned me towards him and I see those big red eyes on me. _

_ "You are late, Akio." _

* * *

  
A cold drop of rain fell on the nose of a boy in his late teens who was walking aimlessly down a busy city street. Unconsciously he moved his nose still deep in thought.

That day in early February had dawned leaden, threatening rain. A cold, musty-smelling wind blew through the cracks in passersby's clothing and made them shiver as they clutched their still-closed umbrellas, hurrying to complete their journey.   
  


The tide of people moving like automatons ran through the street incessantly, black. Everywhere he looked he only saw black. Black of workers in suits, black of umbrellas that began to open to the sky, black of hearts that died while they were alive.

The rain was not to be expected and the monotonous and simple pattern joined the sounds of the city. It brought with it a strong smell of a lost childhood. 

He did not carry an umbrella, he liked to feel the rain fall on his face and the drops slide down his slender body, making his brown hair, styled in a mohawk, languish. His eyes looked up to the sky stopping in his way.

Footsteps splashing over the puddles came running up and someone hit him on the shoulder from behind.

"Sorry!"

"Look where you're going, asshole!"

The boy turned to see who had hit him, ready to get into a fight immediately. But his body froze as he realized who it had been.

"Kidou ..."

His lips parted in infinite surprise as his deep green eyes like the stormy sea widened in an expression of disbelief, suddenly his heart became light, invaded by a strange feeling of relief that came from some remote part of his being ..

"Fudou."

The other boy stopped in his run, he didn't carry an umbrella either and from his looks, hands on his head, his goal seemed to be to get to a covered place before getting completely soaked. Yet he stood still, as if he had suddenly forgotten how to move forward, as if he had forgotten how to move. Eyes covered by those ugly blue rubber glasses with slightly misted lenses, looking directly at the other boy. As if he had forgotten that he was seeking refuge.

There was a silence accompanied by a strong tension.

"I didn't expect to see you."

Fudou stopped after those words, which sounded stupid once said. Of course he did not expect to see him, how could he have expected to meet someone on the street? but that was not what he was referring to, if he was honest…. If he was honest with himself, he did not expect to see Kidou again after the end of the International Frontier Football, that several years ago. He did not expect to see Kidou again after their paths parted. He did not expect to see Kidou again.

Was that why he was happy to see him? Happy? His heart seemed to beat with that unusual warmth that diluted the cold drops of winter. He snorted, once again ignoring that strange feeling that invaded him near the other boy.

"I have the afternoon free and I want to do some shopping," explained Kidou, who really did not have to explain. Thick drops slid down his cinnamon-colored hair, dragged into a high ponytail, had grown since the last time they saw each other, his hair, his back, his voice, him.

Fudou's lips stretched into a hard-to-understand grin and before he knew it he found himself speaking to him again.

"Is that so? You want a drink? I invite."

The bespectacled boy cocked his head for a moment, surprised by the offer. He was not the only one, the brunette was also surprised when he heard himself, why did he say that without thinking? He bit his lip thinking he was a poor demon for expecting that. However ...

"Sounds good to me."

His sea green eyes widened for a moment, perhaps even more stunned by the answer than by the question that had escaped his mind. He felt his guts churn, was that nervousness? Yes it was. 

* * *

  
  


The two young men soaked by the rain entered a nearby cafeteria without saying anything else, as they passed inside, Fudou shook himself almost like a dog would. Kidou couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him. The brown boy blinked in surprise, it was the first time he heard him laugh. A mischievous smirk spread across his face.

They sat in a corner away from the rest and ordered a soda and tea to drink. They were silent, observing each other, analyzing each other. During the soccer tournament they had had few moments alone.

"How is everything?" Kidou asked suddenly breaking the silence and looking at Fudou, who had put his arm around the back of his chair and was not looking anywhere in particular, although he was nervously moving his crossed leg.

Hearing it he turned his head and his eyes intense like the surf in a storm pierced Kidou fiercely.

"Well."

But Kidou frowned, looking serious.

"I heard you stopped playing soccer." Fudou looked down and stirred his drink without saying anything, he continued "What a pity."

Green eyes glowed menacingly although he still did not speak, Kidou seemed not to notice.

“You were a very competent player. Of course, you fell into very obvious traps… to tell the truth I've always believed you were smarter than that. " Kidou took a long sip of the tea.

Fudou turned to him, puzzled. Was that an insult, a compliment, or both?

"Of course I'm smarter than that!" he growled crossing his arms, an expression of frustration flashing across his face.

"So?"

"Sometimes ... sometimes I got carried away when I thought they were making fun of me."

"That's not very smart."

Fudou, losing control, stood up slapping his hands on the table, he was very upset. His face contorted with rage. Around them some people looked at them and whispered.

"What do you know !?"

Kidou shrugged, not losing his composure at his partner's sudden outburst. Fudou sat down again with a new grunt trying to calm himself so as not to put on a show, not after meeting him again. He took a deep breath and commented casually.

"Do you know that we have the same IQ, Kidou-kun?"

The boy in glasses laughed, that was a good joke, the brunette's eyebrows furrowed even more and Kidou laughed louder when he realized that he meant it. Not that he was really surprised.

"Being smart is useless if you don't keep a cool head, Fudou."

"Near you I can never keep a cool head" murmured the brunette looking to the side with his cheek resting on his hand leaning on the table, the words had escaped his mouth without his wanting it.

There was a short stunned silence before they both exclaimed the same thing as their ears rose in color.

"Don't get me wrong!" Fudou looked completely flustered and his heart seemed to have jumped off a cliff "Just ... you just annoy me!"

Kidou tensed in his seat and his eyebrows furrowed, that had hurt despite being quite indifferent to the comments of others, why did it have to be like this? He put his hands on the table and stood up.

“In that case I will not force my presence on you any longer, thanks for the tea. If you'll excuse me ... ”

But he didn't go away because a hand grabbed his wrist with unusual force. He turned angrily and then met his eyes. And he discovered that his eyes were saying something totally contrary to his words. They were wide open, the pupil contracted, and at the bottom of them there was a trace of terror and a silent plea not to leave, he could not leave not after those years. Kidou's heart jumped, he couldn't with those eyes. Never could.

"Sorry ... I didn't mean that."

"Hmm? I didn't hear you right."

Fudou looked up and found a mischievous and malevolent smile on the boy's lips.

"You heard me perfectly, cretin!"

The cinnamon-haired boy was silent for a second, laughed, and sat down again without losing sight of the other boy.

"What did you mean then?"

Fudou noticed that his words were getting stuck and his ears were burning. This was embarrassing.

"I said you annoy me, but actually ... I just find the situation annoying."

"What situation?"

Fudou tried to order his words and ideas so as not to say something unnecessary again, although he really couldn't help it by opening his mouth.

“Since I saw you for the first time I have the feeling of knowing you. As if ever… at some point… we had been very close people… ”

Kidou's full lips were slightly parted, his heartbeat increased and his cheeks flushed at his displeasure. Fortunately for him, Fudou didn't notice it because he was looking at his hands. His voice was permeated with curiosity even though he tried to speak sarcastically when asking.

"As lovers in another life?"

Fudou blinked and blushed even more. He could not answer that and Kidou crossed his arms, asking again with some uncertainty.

"Do you believe in past lives, Fudou?"

The boy sat up, his eyes connecting through the tinted glass.

"Yes. Past lives, parallel worlds ... Science is slowly discovering evidence of their existence."

"The evidence is very poor for now, it's crazy to believe something like that." Fudou clicked his tongue "Do you really think we were lovers in another life?"

“I haven't said anything about lovers! It was you who drew that conclusion out of nowhere."

"You said that you had the feeling that in another life we would have been very close people, it is an easy conclusion to draw, although it is not the only one, you could have been my dog."

Fudou snorted annoyed at that suggestion.

“Look, Mr. Repellent. I only know that sometimes I see something in a store and I think that you would like that, it is not a doubt, it is a certainty. Why? Why do I know with that assurance? Why you of all people? Why do I know you like hard rock when with your nerd face you seem to love classical music? "

Kidou was perplexed, his mouth hanging open. But then a funny glow appeared behind his glasses and he laughed heartily.

“You seem very confident, but maybe it's just your imagination. I like classical music. Rock is for savages like you."

However, that glow did not disappear. Fudou shrugged.

"If you say it."

The bespectacled boy smiled mischievously again.

"Now you know more about me than I do?"

“No… I know very little about you actually. We hardly know each other, that's the worst."

Kidou was thoughtful.

"What do you mean?"

“I would like to know more about you… since I met you. That way I would know if those certainties are something else or just imaginations."

Kidou scratched his chin thoughtfully, trying to appear indifferent and leaned across the table.

"I would be lying if I said that I am not curious as well." Kidou looked at Fudou for a moment, maybe he should tell him? He shook his head and smiled. "Anyway, I doubt you remember our first meeting."

"Of course I remember," growled Fudou. "We met in sixth grade at a math contest."

Kidou raised his eyebrows, surprised that indeed the boy remembered that; but Fudou waved his hand like it wasn't a big deal.

“Your nerd look is hard to forget. You also picked up the rubber that I had dropped. "

A faint, nostalgic smile touched Kidou's lips.

“Yeah… Instead of thanking me you called me a four-eyed nerd and said you'd kick my ass in the contest. Your attitude is also difficult to forget."

His green eyes gleamed and they both laughed.

“You were in the top three… But in the next round you didn't show up” Kidou's tone suddenly turned serious, Fudou lowered his gaze and swallowed “In the end you couldn't kick my ass. I was the national winner. "

"Congratulations," mumbled the brown boy, sipping his drink with a tense look.

"Why didn't you show up?"

Fudou bit his lip, shook his head and sighed. His expression was more serious than ever.

"Kageyama." 

Kidou paled, a shudder running through his body. Suddenly everything lost color, he felt a throb of panic in the pit of his stomach.

"Kageyama ..." repeated the boy with glasses, Fudou nodded "How ...? Why…? Kageyama… ”

The brunette gave a cold laugh, but said nothing for a few moments.

"What is your relationship with Kageyama?"

The mohawk boy's eyes darted around vaguely before turning to his companion.

"Slavery."

Kidou's mouth fell open, for a moment he thought he had misheard. He couldn't answer, he was too upset. Fudou noticed it and continued with a sigh.

“When I was six years old, the company where my father worked went bankrupt due to bad management, my father was forced to take the blame and we lost everything… Then Kageyama appeared, he was an old friend of my father and said that he would pay everything and even he’d give him a new job in exchange for becoming my mentor. He convinced my parents by telling them that he had seen potential for football in me, that I was a diamond in the rough and that he would polish me up."

Across the table Kidou gulped.

"That bastard ... He wasn't really interested at all, he was already working on his perfect creation" the boys' gazes connected and Kidou felt a sudden bitter sensation rise through his gut "What he wanted was a puppet for work dirty ... He forced me to do many things that I now regret not having denied."

"Did Kageyama touch..."

"No, he never touched me ... I think the mere fact of looking at me was unpleasant ... At least in the beginning I was only a means to get rid of those he did not like, to get information from his enemies, to sabotage the rivals, to pave the way for their perfect creation." Fudou paused “There were times when I rebelled, after meeting you in the math contest I felt a surge of courage and ran away. That's why I never went to the national round. If I had known how quickly I would be found and the punishment I would have to face, I might have preferred to go to the contest and at least see you again.

The silence was thick. Fudou continued speaking.

“However it turned out that I did have a certain talent for soccer, Kageyama ended up recognizing it and stopped treating me like trash… Well, considering how Kageyama is, not so trash. He even started training me and I believed… I really believed that everything would be fine, that my life could change, that I could play soccer. Five years ago he told me that he wanted me to see with my own eyes what real football was like and his perfect creation playing a game."

Kidou cocked his head, waiting for the story to continue, Fudou laughed in a very nasty way before continuing.

"Do you know what I saw when I arrived at the Teikoku Stadium to watch that game against Raimon?"

"Cantilevers falling on the field." Kidou's voice sounded lifeless.

“Cantilevers falling on the field! A lot of them falling on a team of boys my age… I broke inside, was that his football? Killing a group of innocent boys?" The brown boy sighed. “But nothing happened to them, thanks to you nothing happened to them, it was a great relief. I must say that I was shocked that the four-eyed boy who had left such an impact on me in the math contest and who I could not forget was the perfect creation that this soulless man talked about so much. And when I saw you play... it was like a revelation, a light in the darkness."

Fudou suddenly fell silent blushing, scratched the back of his neck and continued.

“They put Kageyama in jail and I thought I could finally be free and play real football. At the beginning of the following year I received an invitation to enter Teikoku High School and although my parents enrolled me without asking, I did not care."

"Why?"

“Because you were there… Or so I thought. It was disappointing to learn that you had changed schools."

"It was necessary for the good of the country, anyway we were able to play Frontier International together."

"And win."

"Yes. It was complicated but we did it… Besides, Kageyama went back to jail once more." Kidou sighed, shocked to hear that story about a person who had not expected and assimilating little by little all that information "Why did you stop playing, Fudou?"

He didn't answer right away.

“I was always chasing you… Even without knowing that you were the ideal I was following, the perfect creation. When I changed to high school without Kageyama's shadow on me I decided to enter the music club, I still play soccer on my own but… I wanted to change, do something different. Stop thinking about you."

Fudou took his glass feeling a strong blush in his ears, there was no drink left but there was ice, he put a piece in his mouth and bit it, trying to delay the moment of looking at Kidou again. The boy was looking at him with an indecipherable expression. For a few moments he stayed like that, then a mocking grin appeared on his face.

"You don't stop thinking about me, you feel that we know each other from another life, you don't mind changing schools to be with me ..." the grimace grew "Are you in love with me?"

An ice hit Kidou's face with a painful crack and he gasped.

"What do you do!?"

"Don't say something like that!"

The brunette's face was completely red and he was looking at him angrily, a strong heat took over him. Kidou raised an eyebrow smugly.

"If you don't want me to say something like that, don't make it so easy."

Fudou crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, looking at him in a very intense way knowing that what he was going to say next was not true.

“I don't like nerd goggled boy, Kidou. Your glasses kill the little charm of your repellent personality. You sure have horrible eyes and that's why you always cover them. Yes, they have to be really ugly for you to cover them with those even uglier glasses."

"My glasses are an important legacy and help me to play better."

"Four eyes!"

“I can see perfectly! And my eyes are not so ugly."

"Prove it."

"Huh?"

"Take off your glasses."

Kidou froze for a moment, swallowed hard and snorted.

"Okay, not a big deal."

Despite saying that, Kidou's hand shivered for a moment before taking off his glasses, then he looked directly at the other boy, with superiority, although he did not expect Fudou's reaction at all.

The boy had froze completely, still in that seat with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. As if I had seen a ghost. Kidou looked at him with some satisfaction at the shock of that revelation, although of course he did not understand why.

"Your eyes ..." Fudou sputtered confused "Your eyes ... are ... they are red."

Kidou smirked.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. "

"No, you don't understand." Fudou touched his throat still puzzled.

"It's not that bad" Kidou murmured, beginning to be surprised by the impact of something so trivial.

Fudou sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I have dreamed of you for a long time ... and I saw you with those eyes, but I had never seen your eyes."

Kidou blinked in confusion upon hearing those words, that must be a coincidence only. He laughed to camouflage the deep thoughts his keen mind had begun to produce.

"What the fuck, Fudou? Do you dream of me?"

Fudou cocked his head, his cheeks flushed.

"Yes, it seems so."

"It seems so?"

"Agh ... How did I know your eyes were like this without your stinky glasses?" 

"You don't have to disrespect my glasses, plus dream of me..." Kidou arched an eyebrow and Fudou understood. He froze and suddenly his face turned completely red.

“They are not dreams like that! I don't have dreams of that kind of you! In fact it is the same dream that is repeated over and over and over again” the brown haired boy leaned his head on his hand and ruffled his hair frustrated, totally embarrassed, how had Kidou thought it could be such a dream? He didn't have those dreams… except… He shook his head, it was already humiliating enough.

"How is that dream then?" Kidou looked at him intensely, suddenly quite interested, could it be that ...?

Fudou's turquoise eyes swept the place.

“Is it that I am the only one who is going to speak or what? It's your turn to tell something."

Kidou frowned annoyed that he didn't answer his question.

"What do you want to know about me? I am not such an interesting person.”

"Who knows, there are many things I don't know about you... yet" the boy in glasses gave a funny laugh at that casual comment, why was he trying to get close to him after all that time? Why did he wish he had done it long before? "What moves you to play soccer, what is your favorite food, what do you do in your free time, your favorite book, what color do you like best, what do you want to dedicate yourself to professionally ..."

Kidou accentuated a smile.

“There are too many things to answer you now and I have to go do my shopping before it is done later. But if you really want to know, you can join me."

Fudou's eyes grew small and he appraised him.

"Okay, I have nothing better to do anyways."

He jumped up and went over to pay for their drink. Then they went out to the street, it had stopped raining although gray puddles covered the ground.   
  
*

However, during the following hours Kidou did not answer any of those questions. They entered the Mall on the main street of Inazuma and were looking at sports equipment for a long time. Kidou bought new sneakers and several T-shirts. Fudou amused himself in the meantime by fooling around with some basketballs until he accidentally hit an aggressive looking man and Kidou thought they would be safer somewhere else with many meters of distance between them.

The afternoon passed quickly for both boys who found that time in each other's company was more fun than they had imagined. They ate fries from a carton that Fudou bought, talked about football, and laughed together at some children who fell near them for trying to imitate Gouenji's Fire Tornado. 

Fudou was shocked by the scathing and even cruel comments Kidou made from time to time. Like after saying goodbye to a lady with an extremely ugly hat that stopped them since she was known to Mr Kidou.

“Her hat is only matched by her personality. That old woman has lots of dirty laundry to hide."

"You're not the best suited to talk about anyone's looks though, are you Kidou-kun?"

In the end and to Fudou's surprise, Kidou invited him to dinner at his house, assuring that it was simply as thanks for the fries. But despite this, Kidou felt strong anguish until the other boy accepted the invitation.

* * *

  
  
The two of them had dinner alone, in a small private room. Fudou sat on an exquisitely decorated Renaissance chair with a mixed expression of horror and admiration.

"You can tell that Mr. Kidou is a big fish."

Kidou laughed at that comment and added in a low voice.

"He certainly has some resemblance to a carp."

Fudou blinked in surprise and laughed outrageously, earning a disapproving look from Kidou’s butler who came in just then with some starters for dinner. The heir, on the other hand, enjoyed that he laughed so much at his joke, he felt strangely relaxed next to the boy. Although relaxing and letting himself be himself created a constant tension between them, an inexplicable complicity.

"So ..." Kidou raised his fork to his lips causing Fudou to look up from the main dish "what do you want to know about me?"

"I told you before" Fudou replied with his mouth so full that Kidou could barely understand him.

The young man thought for a moment, took a deep breath and answered with resolution.

"I will tell you my story with Kageyama."

Fudou opened his mouth to protest but then he noticed the cinnamon haired boy's expression and closed it. He realized that for him what he was going to tell him was not easy, if that were a video game he would have just unlocked the tragic story of a character. So he just nodded, hinting that he was willing to listen to him to the end.

“My sister and I were very young when our parents died in an accident, I don't remember much of that time, not even the names of our parents, the only thing we had left of them was an old soccer magazine. They took us to an orphanage, so I guess we didn't have any more living relatives. I started playing soccer because that is how I felt that my parents were still with me. One day Kageyama saw me, and considered that I had potential for soccer. He began to frequent the orphanage and became my coach. Of course I was a brat and I didn't suspect anything then."   
Kidou paused, it was difficult for him to talk about that. This boy was the first person he told this to. Fudou's eyes were intently fixed on him. 

“I was adopted by Mr. Kidou on the recommendation of Kageyama, they were both good friends then. However, Haruna was adopted by another family, at first I resisted a lot and took it very badly; But then Father told me that if during my three years of Middle School I managed to lead Teikoku to victory in Frontier Football he would adopt her too. I accepted." Kidou sighed regretfully and scratched behind his neck. “You know what happened, I wasn't able to keep my word and I changed teams. Still I was not sad, I met Endou who was a ray of sunshine in my dark nights, I regained lost contact with Haruna and made many new friends. I'm really glad things were as they were… ” Kidou leaned in his chair, suddenly feeling tense. "Kageyama was imprisoned for his crimes and I felt momentarily free."

At that moment they had dessert in front of them, but Kidou made no move to start it and Fudou as a strange form of respect towards his host did not either.

“After winning Frontier Football with Raimon we thought we were ready for the World Cup, but we were wrong. In the test match against an international team they gave us a real beating and forced us to dismantle the Raimon and divide us into schools across the country to help Japan raise their level of play. " Kidou bit his lip “At first… I thought about going back to Teikoku; there were my friends, my origins; but…" Kidou's countenance darkened, Fudou's thin eyebrows furrowed "There was also Kageyama's stigma. I was not able to face him… he was imprisoned, I was free; but I wasn't able to face it."

Fudou said nothing, watching silently as Kidou buried his face in his palms.

“I entered the Seishou team because I heard that a promising player needed help, I thought it was a challenge on my level. But it was really just cowardice. I fled thinking it was for the best, because I never had the courage to return to Teikoku. Would my old self return if I returned to that team? Endou gave me the courage to start a new life, a new opportunity; but I still feel the chains that Kageyama created. They are latent, waiting for the moment to act ... Kageyama always said that I am his best creation ... I, I am just a puppet and when the puppeteer appears ..." 

  
  
  


Kidou trembled, feeling like that darkness was still there waiting to swallow him, to control him ... He couldn't break that bond, he was his creation, his perfect creation. He sank deeper and deeper into those negative thoughts between sobs.

Until he felt that pain, a burning, throbbing pain in his cheek, a pain that shone like light in the midst of the storm. He looked up suddenly and saw Fudou in front of him with the hand with which he had struck him still open, his eyes blazing with fury.

“Stop saying such stupid things! And are you an intelligent boy? You are not anyone's puppet! Only you have control over yourself! So what if Kageyama is a shitty person !? So what if he hurt you !? Move your ass! You have changed and will continue to change! Of course you won't go back to the beginning, the past is in the damn past!"   
  


Kidou touched his cheek reddened from the blow in astonishment while Fudou kept yelling at him in front of him. He even grabbed him by the shirt and shook him.

“His chains and his football are fucking scum! You have more light than you imagine, Kidou Yuuto. Believe more in yourself! You are smart, you are analytical, you are resourceful and most of all you are so much better than that soccer scum! You are a great player and a great person by yourself! You have always shone with your own light but it seems that you are unable to see it. Do not give up! I'm not going to let you fall into that crap of thoughts! You are not the creation of anyone but yourself. Fuck Kageyama!"

Kidou stammered something, dumbfounded, he would like to answer, he would like ... However he grabbed onto Fudou's arms and dropped his head on his chest, starting to cry. Fudou felt a chill and was paralyzed by the unexpectedness of that action. Kidou cried, sobbed loudly. Screams of despair that were left behind and became cries of freedom. His blue glasses dug into Fudou's chest and his own face but neither of them cared. The brown boy ended up wrapping his arms around the other boy with a click of his tongue.

"You're such a melodramatic person..."

The boy took a while to calm down, when he separated, he lowered his glasses to wipe his eyes, red from crying and with the round marks of the lenses around him. He felt relieved, as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. To his surprise, he was not embarrassed by this display of weakness.

"Thank you, Fudou."

Fudou snorted and remained silent, then looked away, his cheeks flushed and his voice faltering.

"Whenever you need it ... you can count on my slaps to wake you up from your nonsense."

Kidou smiled and allowed several laughter to escape his lips, Fudou was still red cheeks, but in the end he also relaxed his expression.

"Why don't we go to my room and see a movie while we finish dessert?" 

*   
  
Following that suggestion, they both took the plates with the desserts. Upon entering the heir's room, Fudou let out a soft hiss of admiration. His eyes darted around the place, recording all the details in his mind, and then carried like a spring he approached a bookcase and stared open-mouthed at the collection of HardRock CDs and other variants that the cinnamon-haired boy owned. He turned to him and met his amused gaze, who hadn't put his glasses back on.

"For savages., my ass."

Kidou shrugged and tapped him on the shoulder before heading to his flat screen TV to get it ready to play a movie. Fudou behind him was laughing loudly.

"Then it's true."

Kidou turned around with a frown.

"What?"

"My ... intuitions."

“Maybe… Are you coming to see this movie? Something tells me that you’ll like it."

Fudou approached Kidou and they both sat on a small sofa in front of the screen, with the dishes on a small table in the middle of the television and them.

"I am a boy with special tastes."

"Yes, I don't doubt it" Kidou laughed, puzzling Fudou who leaned back on the sofa, passing his legs over him with the intention of annoying him, although he did not achieve his goal.

At the beginning of the film, Fudou's dessert fell over his shirt as the strength in his hands failed. His face was completely red.

"How? How? It's impossible for anyone to see this movie and think I'm going to like it."

"You are not the only one with intuitions, Fudou."

The boy's green eyes were wide in puzzlement, his cheeks slightly colored. The question his lips were about to ask was reflected in his gaze.

"I see things too and I know you may like or hate them... I never understood the reason for that ..." Kidou looked at the screen on which a penguin danced animatedly "Just those thoughts have come to me for years. When Haruna made Genda, Sakuma and me see this movie with her, I was absolutely certain that you would like it. I like it myself more than I expected ... "

"Why? Why do these things happen to us?"

None of them could answer that question. Kidou looked at the stain on Fudou's shirt and got up to get him a shirt of his.

"Maybe ... we were really close in another life."

"Before you said you didn't believe in that," Fudou objected, grabbing the shirt and changing it without giving him more than a shake of the head, however he noticed that Kidou remained tense and with his eyes fixed on his torso, swinging gently as if he were stopping from strong momentum. Meeting his eyes, the dragging boy smirked.

"I did not say that I do not believe, but that it is crazy to believe in something like that" Kidou's smile deepened "But my days with Raimon made me realize that a little crazyness is not so bad."

The brown-haired boy scratched his head, visibly confused.

"It seems we have more in common than I expected."

"Yes."

For a while they watched the movie in silence, Fudou's legs back on Kidou's lap.

"Tell me about your friends, Kidou. Who are they? What do you like to do with them?"

His red eyes moved to meet his gaze and looked straight ahead again.

“My closest friends are Endou, Gouenji, Sakuma, and Genda. I am also good friends with other people like Kazemaru, Haizaiki or Domon, but not so much. Besides playing soccer, I don't have anything in particular that I like to do with them. Sometimes we go to the arcades or the shopping center, but I prefer to use my free time to study or do some additional reading, after all this year we had to face university exams."

Fudou was surprised at that, although deep down that Kidou was not such a sociable boy was not something so strange. And of course he couldn't say anything about that because he didn't have any close friends himself.

"You pretend to be one of those boring good guys then."

Fudou's words escaped without any filter once more, Kidou's eyes widened completely dumbfounded at that statement.

"Why do you say I'm pretending?"

Fudou smiled looking at Kidou, there was in his eyes a hint of mischief but above all an overwhelming honesty.

“You force yourself to project an image of a good boy to the whole world… But you are just like me, you are full of malice, mischief, ambition, you want to fly free from ties. You are a wolf in sheep's clothing."

Kidou reflected on that, threw his head back, highlighting his neck, Fudou felt his stomach turn over.

"You're right" Kidou's smile turned totally twisted and his eyes shone with a glint that Fudou had never seen, in his defense it wasn't that he had seen his eyes many times. The brown-haired boy held his breath when he noticed how Kidou's true aura gained ground in a totally unexpected way. "It's funny, I don't know how you do it, but you get me to lower my guard by being by your side and that part of me that I'm always controlling comes out. … You're right… When I'm with you I feel like I want to be selfish, smugly correct others without remorse, annoy you, see your expression of indignation just before you laugh next to me. But I also want to see your happy face when you plan a prank, I want to be part of those pranks ..”

Suddenly Kidou stood up and in a quick gesture leaned over Fudou, locking him against the sofa. His lips moved closer to Fudou's ear to add a dark tone.

"I want to touch you, I want to bite you, I want you to scream my name."

Fudou felt like someone had turned on the heat in the middle of summer. A strong heat ran through his body and he believed that he was going to end up melting on the sofa and that they would have to collect him in a bucket. He had never been in a similar situation and the only thing he could do was watch Kidou's sinister smile grow older. Why then did he not feel uncomfortable? His eyes simply couldn't get away from Kidou's red eyes that at that moment looked like those of a feline ready to attack. His heart just wasn't slowing down. His body just wouldn't stop shuddering at the premonition of Kidou's hands burning through him.

“You don't have to hold youback, Kidou Yuuto. Be yourself, I will not judge you."

Kidou's lips stretched even more.

"You know? I may be a wolf disguised as a sheep ... but you are a sheep disguised as a wolf. You are more sensitive than you think, Fudou Akio."

That statement annoyed the brunette boy, but he did not have time to protest because then Kidou grabbed his wrist and brought it to his lips making the boy feel his breath on him. Licking his skin first and then biting him with his red eyes fixed on the green ones.

Fudou could not catch in time that sigh that escaped from his mouth, causing the temperature of their bodies to rise even more. Kidou bit him again and the other boy winced at the contact, realizing that his maximum heartbeat could increase even more. In a desperate attempt to keep his composure he covered his mouth with his other hand; But that seemed to amuse the boy with the dreadlocks and it went down his hand until it bit his little finger.

It was then that they heard the chimes of a nearby clock. Midnight. As if that ended the spell that surrounded them like in a fairy tale, sanity returned to Kidou's eyes, he snorted heavily. His face had returned to the good boy smile when he spoke to him.

"Happy birthday, Akio."

It was a big surprise for Fudou, for two things. He didn't expect him to know his birthday, much less to call him by name. His surprise was reflected in his expression and Kidou laughed.

"How do you know it's my birthday?"

Kidou rolled his eyes for an instant.

"Didn't you have the same IQ as me?" a mocking grimace appeared on Kidou's lips "Or is it because you can't keep a cool head near to me?"

Fudou protested the mockery, but then it dawned on him.

"The football cards."

The cinnamon-haired boy nodded and ruffled his hair with his hand, then sat down next to him again.

"I was so glad to see you on the street earlier, I couldn't pass up that opportunity."

Fudou did not answer, he only contemplated in silence at Kidou, his eyelashes, his lips, his neck … He would be lying if I said that he did not feel more and more attracted by him, by that energy that emanated from his body, by that look of complicity.

"I have a birthday present for you ... or so I hope." Fudou's eyes were reflected in his reds. "Before you said that you have dreamed of me for a long time, right?"

Fudou nodded, suddenly intrigued, he had been about to say that he didn't need anything ... but ... what did that boy have in mind?

"I also have repetitive dreams of you, for years."

"What?"

The cinnamon-haired boy raised his hand to silence him.

"When you told me you were dreaming of me, it was strange to me ... I want to tell you about my dream, I may be wrong but they may be connected."

"It could be ... Stranger things have been seen."

"True? My dream begins like this ..." Kidou took a breath, knowing that the other boy would not miss the slightest gesture or the most subtle change of voice "I sink into the dark, I feel like I'm going to drown but I can't move, all in front of me it is black, dense, agonizing. When I give up and stop fighting, a television screen appears in front of me that begins to tune in, as I do so, a single number appears that repeats itself over and over again covering everything." 

He paused as he heard Fudou hold back an exclamation.

“It's dark turquoise in color and gleams in the gloom… When the number has completely covered the screen it becomes a door that opens. Someone whose face I cannot see is wearing a football uniform with a sky blue jersey and white pants. He wears number 8 on his back. "

Kidou's voice trailed off into silence before continuing.

"Then he turns to me and holds out his hand, I extend mine and walk through the door as if driven by something. Different images begin to appear around us, of people some of whom I do not know, of games that I have not played, of techniques that I do not know, of places where I have not been. I turn to the person next to me, it's you. You just smile at me and tell me that Fudou Akio is never late, others are impertinently early."

When Kidou finished speaking, a silence fell between them.

“It's the same dream… except that you appear in mine. How is it possible?"

Kidou shrugged. 

"What is the number that appears in your dream, Akio?"

Fudou sighed and scratched his head.

"148."

Kidou blinked hard and leaned back on the couch.

"In mine too. It's all very weird. "

“What the fuck is going on between us? Why do these things happen to us? "

Neither of them knew how to respond to those questions asked, at the end Kidou turned to Fudou.

"That number could be a date, August 14th."

"Or be related to our birthdays ... Mine is today, February 8th and yours, if I remember correctly, was April 14th."

An introspective silence followed those words, both boys trying to understand the reason for those connections.

"I think in the end the only thing that makes sense is that we accept that we have a different bond from other people... As if we were destined to meet" Fudou leaned back on the sofa with his eyes half closed, until he heard Kidou's loud sigh and he opened them again, he seemed to struggle with some internal idea and was rubbing his temples strongly, the brunette boy watched him for a long time.

Suddenly he noticed a snake of uncertainty crawling through his stomach. What would happen when they separated? What would happen if despite everything after that meeting they did not see each other again? He bit his lip and looked out into the dark. Then he leaned over Kidou to gently remove his hands and looked him straight in the eye, that fear flowing from her being.

"It's getting late, I should go home." 

He noticed how that idea echoed in his red eyes, which was momentarily transposed before shaking his head.

"You can sleep here."

Fudou's lips curved in a mixed expression of sadness and hope.

"Don't you want me to go?"

Kidou understood that this was a provocative question, took time to calm his disturbed emotions and answered honestly.

"Exact."

Hearing this, Fudou laughed and leaned over the sofa again.

"How lucky, because I didn't want to leave either."

They were both silent for minutes that became fleeting.

"I can let you pajamas to sleep on."

Fudou replied with an assertive grunt and Kidou got up to go get a clean pajama for him. When he came back he was carrying hideous penguin pajamas that Fudou frowned at.

"Do you see me with a five-year-old face?"

“It was a gift from Sakuma. But if you like it so little, you can sleep without anything."

"Surely you would like that."

Kidou stared blankly before a mischievous smile made its way to his full lips. Fudou felt his temperature rise, grabbed his pajamas roughly and got up to change his clothes.

Once they both put on their respective pajamas Kidou opened the bed so they could get inside. Fudou did not ask if he would not sleep somewhere else because he understood that Kidou intended for both of them to sleep together and he found that idea extraordinarily attractive.

  
But before they lay down they sat with their backs against the wall, talking. They talked for a long time about simple, light and superficial things, finding a strange tranquility in sharing those things of their daily life and a great surprise to discover that both had applied in the same University without knowing it. That changed their uncertain future, they would study together. They would meet again.

In the end Fudou with a yawn fell on Kidou, noticing his body odor, a soft and slightly sweet smell that intoxicated his senses already slow because of the lateness of the night. He watched him with a relaxed grin.

"At least this year it will be more fun if we go to class together, having you as a partner will be a good intellectual stimulus."

Kidou was thoughtful about what would come in his future, suddenly a shadow of mischief appeared on his face and in a quick movement he laid Fudou on the bed placing himself on top. His eyes made his mischievous intent clear, his lips almost brushing against Fudou's.

“At the University there is a soccer team. I will join, what will you do?"

The green-eyed boy observed that attractive face, those intense eyes, that plea hidden in that air of flirtation. He let out a resigned sigh, the same mischievous glint in his eyes.

“In the end, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget about you. I think it's time to go back to playing football."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Kidou smiled heartily, noticing that a weight inside him that he didn't even know existed was vanishing like ice in the sun. 

Fudou's soft hand caressing his cheek brought him out of a deep thought he had drifted into. When he came back to reality he felt the intense gaze of the boy on him and his stomach gave that characteristic turn that only happened at his side.

"Hey, Yuuto ..."

Fudou did not take his eyes off those eyes, they could both feel each other's breath on their skin, their hearts were pumping strongly, electric shocks ran through their bodies.

"Yes, Akio?"

Fudou could feel the heat that Kidou's body emanated on his own skin, they burned, like a rock in the sun for a whole day. That magnetic field made their bodies seek each other, their lips closer together. 

"Don't think I'll let you be the first strategist on the soccer team."

Kidou made a strange noise, a sharp sound. It was a contagious laugh.

"And I thought you were going to declare your love for me."

"Do you want me to declare?"

"Do you want me to want you to declare?"

"Who knows, what do you want?"

Kidou looked at the long lashes that lined Fudou's eyes and felt that he couldn't hold back anymore, that conversation was a provocative dance. Still looking into his eyes, he cut the little free space between their lips and brought them together with delight, abruptly but responding and ending the uncertainty.

Fudou felt himself choking on the huge emotional mass that vibrated inside him the moment their lips met. His hands gripped the red-eyed boy's hair and let that first kiss turn into bites that slid down his neck to his collarbone.

"I think that makes that clear" Fudou choked with a shudder of pleasure.

Kidou sat up a bit.

"Be my boyfriend, Akio."

* * *

"Please put up the banners once, Fudou" demanded a boy with long silver hair and a patch over his right eye.   
The brunette boy turned to look at the other boy who looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

The only answer he received was a grunt, that did not improve the mood of the interlocutor.

"Isn't anyone capable of doing anything right!? Also, can you tell me what are you doing? Every day you have more bruises."

Fudou looked down to look at the arm that was staring at the other boy.

"It is none of your business, Sakuma."

"If you're in a street gang, it's my business!"

"Stop being paranoid and finish blowing up the balloons for your dear Genda."

That made the boy almost more enraged and several more companions had to intervene while Fudou walked away to place the congratulations banners.

Two months had passed since his birthday, two very intense months in which, among other things, his university life had begun. He looked at his arm again and sighed. Kidou really wasn't lying when he said that he wanted to bite him and make him scream,better said moan, his name.

His cheeks flushed as he remembered the last night they'd been together, but he shook his head, forcing himself to think of the banners and the surprise birthday party for Kidou and Genda. A party that he doubted was a surprise because he heard Genda tell Kidou that he was practicing his total surprise face to make it convincing that year. 

When he finished his work, he helped hang some garlands. He was dating Kidou since his birthday and considered himself quite happy even though they hadn't told anyone. Kidou wanted to announce it formally on his birthday and he didn't care. If it was important to his boyfriend then he respected it. He rubbed his hair. Boyfriend, it was still strange to call Kidou like that, and yet he didn't want anything more than that.

When the time got near the hour that Kazemaru said he would appear with Genda and Kidou all the once members of Teikoku could see how Sakuma was getting more and more nervous.

"Calm down, Sakuma" Henmi put his hand on him in a gesture that was intended to be comforting. "Everything is ready now."

"They're coming" Narukami warned making gestures for everyone to hide in their places while Haruna turned off the light in the room.

In the silence only interrupted by Sakuma's heavy breathing they could hear the footsteps of the three approaching young men and Genda's clearly falsely innocent voice.

When they entered the hall of the Teikoku Football Club, the lights came on, garlands and confetti of different colors fell on the two birthday boys to the shout of congratulations that the rest of the old team threw.

“Oh! What a surprise!" Genda exclaimed excitedly even though it was obvious that it hadn't been a surprise.

Kidou said nothing, but his expression was softer than usual.

Everyone began to approach them to personally wish them a good birthday. Sakuma hugged Genda tightly and at a time when he thought that no one was looking at them, he left a short kiss on the lips causing the boy to blush and burst out laughing.

"Congratulations, Mr. Strategist."

Fudou approached Kidou with a smug smile to which Kidou responded sarcastically.

The others turned to look at them, Haruna cocked her head in confusion.

"Since when did he and my brother get along so well?"

"I wouldn't call that getting along" muttered Sakuma scratching his head.

"You don't see with the right eyes," the girl accused gravely.

"Maybe it's because he only has one" Narukami commented with his mouth full of some appetizers he had picked up ahead of time.

The comment was greeted with laughter by everyone except Sakuma who was grumpy until Genda put his arms around his shoulders and shook him leaving a kiss on the cheek.

The little celebration went on and Haruna was constantly observing her brother and Fudou, coming to the correct conclusion that there was something between them that no one knew and willing to discover. Knowing that his brother would not tell her anything, she decided to approach Fudou.

"What have you got with my brother?"

The boy who was drinking a soda at that moment almost choked on it and spat the drink like a pressure hose on the ground.

"What?"

Haruna rolled her eyes and patiently repeated the same question. Fudou grunted and tried to get away but she dedicated herself to following him, until at the end Kidou himself approached.

It did not last long because just at that moment the group of elders grabbed him and Genda.

"And now a few words from the birthday boys" Jimon yelled with joy.

"Some words!" chanted the other three, Oono, Banjou and Gojou.

Genda cleared his throat, his ears red with happiness.

“You are the best friends I could wish for! Thank you so much for this amazing party! " Genda continued to talk about how happy he was to have each of them in his life and when he finished they all applauded.    
  
Then they looked at Kidou, he scratched his chin quite tense. He looked at Fudou and snorted with conviction. Fudou furrowed his eyebrows in embarrassment. He was about to yell at him that there was no need when Kidou decided to speak.

"I wanted to announce something today" there was an expectant silence, everyone was expecting something along the same lines as Genda and they were almost moved that Kidou was going to say something nice to them when he was quite cheap with his compliments; but Kidou did not intend to tell them what they wanted to hear, but was preparing to strike them a mortal blow. "Fudou and I are dating."

The brunette boy stirred in place as all eyes shifted in the tense silence to him like evil spirits. 

"I knew it!" Haruna yelled, being the first to recover from that surprise that was truly unexpected, not like the party.

"Tell me you’re kidding," Sakuma moaned in horror as everyone else started to fuss, looking first at Kidou and then at Fudou.

"No kidding, Fudou is my boyfriend."

Fudou laughed and put his arm around Kidou's shoulders, looking mockingly at Sakuma and sticking his tongue out at him.

"On your face" and then after thinking for a moment and with the intention of annoying Sakuma even more he whispered "Maybe now you can imagine where my bruises come from."

The boy's face of horror lived up to Fudou's expectations, who walked away laughing as Genda approached to comfort Sakuma.

The party ended up being more fun than it started, and although it was a shock for everyone to learn that the snotty Kidou was actually dating someone, they ended up accepting the idea because, what else could they do?

* * *

Fudou looked at Kidou and Kidou looked at Fudou while holding hands, they went home after a day of class. They had that strong bond that united them and projected them into the future and although they still did not know it, they would meet those people they had never met, they would play those games they had never played, they would learn those techniques that they had never learned and they would travel to those places that they had never traveled before.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the story. If you like it you can show your support leaving kudous or writing a comment, it doesn't have to be long.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
